


That Was Delicious

by MadamRed, otayuriistheliteralbest



Series: Accidental First Date [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Consent is Sexy, First Date, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Otabek is a gent okay, Smut, madamred and I cowrote this because of reasons, otayuri - Freeform, so here ya go!, there will be a second chapter, y'all asked for some action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: Yuri and Otabek don't want to end their first date in Nagoya, and go out to have dinner...and then return to the hotel. Neither is ready to say goodnight yet... A continuation of the Accidental First Date series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fulfilment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872066) by [MadamRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed). 



> MadamRed and thegreyladies collaborated writing this, we hope you like it! Beta'd as always by the wonderful Sasha, and thank you to Sydney for the title! (thegreyladies DIED from laughter when she suggested it.) If you don't want to read smut but still want uber fluff, you can stop at the end of Chapter 1. ;)

The sun began to set, casting a reddish glow to the buildings and trees as Yuri and Otabek walked the grounds of Nagoya Castle. They made their way back to the waiting motorcycle and hopped on. Beka started the bike up, handing Yuri his helmet while putting on his own.

“Where should we go now?” The Kazakh skater asked. “It’s still early, so we could head back to the hotel. It’s not far from here.”

Yuri groaned and covered his face with his hands. “I still need to finish packing for tomorrow… There’s not much, but it needs to get done. I have to leave for the airport at 6 a.m.”

At that moment, though, a loud grumbling noise sounded from Yuri’s stomach, making Otabek burst out with laughter. He cut his laugh short with one glance at the Russian skater’s bright red cheeks.

“Before that, I think that food is in order,” the older man teased. Yuri grabbed at his stomach as if that would stop the tiger in his belly from making any more noise.

“...Right,” he muttered. “We should do that.” He then perked up. “I know a place we can go. I found it while wandering around with Viktor and Katsudon the day before you got in. It looked really good!”

Otabek perched his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose, as Yuri unwound his arms from his stomach, wrapping them tightly around the older man’s waist instead. 

“Okay then, tell me where to go.”

\---

They ended up parking the motorcycle back at the hotel and wandered off in the direction of the main street where most of the restaurants could be found. Yuri ignored most of them, glancing into shop windows and occasionally pointing something out to Otabek that interested him. His eyes finally lit upon seeing the sign he was looking for - and not a moment too soon because the Russian skater looked up to find his least favorite person walking in their direction - JJ Leroy and his wife… whatever her name was. He couldn’t remember.

“Quickly, Beka!” He hissed at the older man, tugging on his sleeve to turn them down an alleyway. “Before the Asshole sees us.” The Kazakh skater hadn’t noticed JJ walking their way until the last second, but he knew how annoying the other man could be. He followed Yuri as he dashed around the bend, hoping they hadn’t been spotted. The alley wasn’t one of those used for restaurants’ trash, but rather was more of a very small side street. His motorcycle might have been able to fit in here, but it would have been a tight squeeze. 

“Where are we going?” Beka whispered to the taller man, just in case Leroy was within hearing distance, as they continued on their way down the alley.

Yuri wrapped an arm around the Kazakh’s shoulders and kissed him on the cheek, making Otabek’s heart flutter in his chest at the contact.

“We’re almost there, it’s just a little way down here…,” he trailed off when he spotted the restaurant he had been searching for. If you didn’t know that it was there, you wouldn’t find the little ramen shop. Its red noren, or banners, were the only sign that it was open, and the pair stepped into the shop, ducking under the low-hanging curtains. Yuri called out a greeting to the shop owner in Japanese, and they were soon brought to a table in the back of the restaurant. The few other people sitting at the scattered tables ignored the couple, focusing on their meals instead.

Otabek’s Japanese was practically nonexistent, so once the waitress dropped off the menus at their table, Yuri pointed to pictures of various dishes he thought the Kazakh would like, explaining what each dish was. They felt relaxed in this little restaurant, away from anyone who knew them. Yuri ordered their dishes for them and held Otabek’s hand on top of the table, running his thumb gently over the older man’s knuckles.

“So, what’s next for you?” The Kazakh skater asked Yuri. “Nationals, right?”

Yuri nodded his head. “Yeah, it’s in a couple of weeks, and then I’ll be going on to Europeans. I wish you could be there.”

“Well, I don’t have a national tournament, so I’ll be training until it’s time for Four Continents,” Otabek responded. “Maybe I could take a few days off to see you for Nationals…”

Yuri gripped the other skater’s hand tightly.

“Would you?” Yuri asked, his jade eyes sparkling with excitement. “It wouldn’t be too much trouble for you? I’m sure Yakov wouldn’t mind you practicing at our rink. I can ask him in the morning.”

Otabek tightened his grip on Yuri’s hand. “For you, Yura, I would move to Russia.”

The Russian skater blushed and looked down at their entwined fingers.

“Beka, I would never expect you to do something like that…,” he whispered, heart aching.

Otabek shook his head at Yuri, a gentle smile on his face. “You may not expect it, Yura, but I want nothing more than to be with you.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the waitress bringing them their food. Yuri had ordered the classic Taiwan ramen Nagoya was known for, a dish filled with ground pork, garlic, and peppers. He traveled so much over the years as a professional figure skater that he’d grown accustomed to spicy foods, though he would never eat something overly spicy. Otabek had asked him to order a simple tomato ramen for him. They separated their hands for the first time since sitting down and dug in, the only noise shared between them being the slurp of noodles.

Otabek struggled with his chopsticks, dropping them a couple of times, which made Yuri snicker at his surprised expression. The Kazakh man fake-scowled at the laughing skater and nudged his foot against Yuri’s under the table, stopping his laughter in its tracks. Otabek left it resting between the Russian man’s legs and kept eating, slowly making his way through the meal and pretending that nothing was going on.

Yuri flushed at the feeling of the leg between his and continued eating his ramen.

Once their ramen had disappeared, their hands naturally joined again on the table as they chatted about their Grand Prix Final competitors, and who they thought they would see at Worlds.

It made Yuri’s chest swell with warmth at seeing his best friend sitting in front of him, his thumb now caressing Yuri’s hand in a loving gesture.

“If you can find the time in your schedule…,” Yuri whispered, tracing a pattern in the wood of the table with his fingertip. He cleared his throat and glanced up at the older skater. “If you want to, I would love for you to come to Russia to see me.”

“Then I will see what I can do, Yura.” Beka’s smile could be heard in his voice, and Yuri smiled sweetly back at him. “We should head back to the hotel, since we both have to pack yet.”

The Russian skater sighed, not wanting their first date to be over yet. “Yes, we should, I guess…” He paid for their meal, ignoring Otabek’s protests. He wished the ramen shop’s proprietor a good evening and they made their way out of the building.

\--- 

They finally returned to the hotel, bellies full and content, but feeling a little self-conscious about walking into the lobby with their hands clasped together.

It was mostly Yuri who felt that way and kept tugging at the ends of his hair with his free hand to try and cover up his blush. Otabek, proud of holding Yuri’s hand, smiled as they waited for the elevator to arrive. He squeezed Yuri’s fingers for a second to let him know he wasn’t alone. Yuri had been biting his lower lip out of nervousness, but the pressure of the Kazakh’s fingers caused him to look up and release it from his teeth.

 _Shit,_ thought Otabek as his eyes fixated on the now red bite mark on Yuri’s mouth. He was thankful for the elevator’s arrival. The doors opened before them, breaking the spell he had been under. He sighed in relief and was about to press the button to go up to Yuri’s floor first when said man grabbed his outstretched hand.

Silence reigned around them as Otabek looked into Yuri’s half lidded eyes which were focused on a random point behind the Kazakh’s shoulder.

“I-I don’t want the date to end yet,” Yuri admitted in a rush before he lost his nerve and connected his gaze with Otabek, who just kept his expression even while Yuri’s insides twisted in anticipation.

“Are you - are you sure, Yura?” Otabek’s voice came out way too low compared to his usual timbre, and Yuri took notice, smiling shyly at him.

“ _Yes_ ,” the blond whispered. “Do _you_ want it to end?” he asked, eyeing Otabek’s lips openly, not caring about letting the other man know just how much he wanted to kiss him again.

Otabek said nothing, unable to trust his own voice, and reached behind Yuri to press the button to go to his floor instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut ahead! ;)

The walk from the elevator to Otabek’s room at the end of the hallway was cut short as Yuri dropped the older skater’s hand and pushed him gently, but firmly, against the wall – Yuri wanted Otabek to know what he was about to do but he didn’t want the whole floor to find out as well.

“Yuri?” Otabek’s breath caught in his throat as he raised his eyes just in time to see Yuri leaning down to capture his mouth in a searing kiss.

Otabek hesitated for a second, his mind shouting that they were still in the hallway and could be seen by anyone. His room was just a few paces away - but his thoughts screeched to a halt when he felt Yuri’s tongue against his mouth asking for entrance and the Kazakh lost what little resolution he had left. He opened his mouth to Yuri, allowing the younger man to control the kiss and to take whatever it was that he needed from him in that moment. He wrapped his arms tightly around the Russian skater’s body, bringing Yuri closer to him.

Yuri pulled away first and Otabek’s lips chased his instinctively, still in a daze after feeling Yuri’s tongue exploring his mouth. They were both panting slightly, and Otabek had to look away from Yuri’s face so that he could rummage in his pocket for his key card. He struggled to get the door to open while still holding onto the younger man – it took him a few tries.

They entered the room in silence. Yuri sat down on the edge of the bed, fidgeting with the hem of his jacket, suddenly hesitant about his bold move in the hallway. Otabek took off his leather jacket and draped it on the back of the chair, tucked away in the corner with the desk. His hands rested on top of the garment, holding onto the chair for support. He laughed nervously, raking his hand through his short hair.

“Beka, you okay?” Yuri’s voice was soft and unsure. Otabek turned around, taming his expression into something neutral, albeit flushed. It was a force of habit really; especially when he couldn’t control his own emotions, he just hid behind an expressionless face. 

The Russian started fidgeting, his right leg bouncing nervously. “W-was what I did outside too much? I-I’m sorry! I... I don’t know what came over me. I just couldn’t stop thinking about kissing you again and-”

“Yura,” Otabek moved and sat down next to him, one of his hands resting on Yuri’s knee to stop him from jiggling so much. “Never apologise for kissing me. After all, we _are_ -”

Otabek cut his sentence short. They hadn’t discussed what they were yet. They had only gone on one date so far, and that only due to Katsuki’s teasing comment to Yuri. Were they something more than friends now? Were they in a relationship? Or was this just a casual thing that happened when they managed to see each other in some random country around the world?

“That’s the thing, isn’t it? What... are we now, exactly?” The blond asked when he realised Otabek was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to say anything.

“Well, I-I would like for us to date. Officially, that is,” Otabek cursed at himself mentally for his stutter. He just couldn’t focus on words while Yuri looked at him in such a vulnerable way.

“I would like that, too,” Yuri replied, a big smile taking over his features.

“That’s settled then, _boyfriend_ ,” Otabek put special emphasis on the word. His free hand came up to cup Yuri’s cheek as they kissed again.

This kiss was the complete opposite of the one they shared in the hallway. While that one was filled with raw desire, this kiss was laced with the sweet confirmation that they were, in fact, a couple now.

“ _Beka_ ,” Yuri murmured against Otabek’s mouth once they stopped to come up for air. Their faces were so close that their foreheads were pressed together and their lips touched as Yuri spoke.

That little brush of their lips and Yuri’s voice saying his name like that was enough for Otabek to want to kiss him again. This time, however, he took control, kissing Yuri with everything he had. Otabek leaned into the younger man’s body, the hand that had been on his knee reaching up to grip Yuri’s waist. The Russian man was once again the first to pull away, making Otabek sigh shakily.

“You know it’s really hard to kiss you properly when you keep shying away from me, Yura,” Otabek told him. 

Yuri stood up abruptly; tearing off his leather jacket, he dropped it unceremoniously on the floor. The tiger-print hoodie he wore underneath quickly followed. Clad in only a plain black t-shirt and skinny jeans, he rejoined Otabek on the bed, straddling the older man and crossing his wrists behind the Kazakh’s neck.

“It was getting too hot,” Yuri said in a seemingly-offhand explanation, and kissed him. Even though their bodies were pressed flush against each other, they felt as if the contact was not enough.

The sound that erupted from the back of Otabek’s throat encouraged Yuri to press his chest closer to his boyfriend’s. Just the thought of the word “boyfriend” made a smile appear on his face, momentarily interrupting their make-out session. The Kazakh took advantage of Yuri’s distraction and moved his mouth to the blond’s neck, kissing and nipping as he made his way up to the Russian skater’s ear.

“What’s so funny?” Otabek asked, his rumbling voice dangerously close to Yuri’s earlobe. 

Yuri shivered, forgetting what had caused his smile to form in the first place. 

He mumbled, “I have no idea,” and moved his head to recapture Otabek’s mouth.

The kiss escalated as Yuri’s hands started wandering from Otabek’s neck down to his chest and shoulders, feeling the strong muscles he had admired for so long under the soft material of his long-sleeve shirt.

Otabek allowed his body to fall backwards on the bed, bringing Yuri with him, his shirt riding up from the shift in position. The older skater’s hands moved, sneaking underneath Yuri’s shirt, leaving goosebumps on the blond’s skin in their wake.

When Otabek’s hands settled, one in the middle of Yuri’s back and the other on his hip, Yuri continued with his own exploration, also feeling daring and pushing the other man’s shirt up to touch his hard-earned abs.

Yuri wasn’t thinking about what he was doing, but rather just feeling. He wasn’t experienced in these activities in the slightest, having had no previous relationships, but his body responded instinctively to Otabek’s touch. So, when he sucked Otabek’s tongue into his mouth, and the Kazakh squeezed his hip a little too tightly, he accidentally thrust downwards, feeling Otabek’s own _pressing_ problem.

This new contact made Yuri feel too hot in his own skin and made his half-hard dick spring to life. They both gasped, breaking apart to gaze into each other’s eyes, breathing heavily.

Yuri ground back down, repeating the movement to find that delicious friction again, but Beka stalled his movements with both hands on the Russian’s hips, holding him slightly above him.

“Are you sure about this, Yura?” The Kazakh gasped out. A mewling whine came from Yuri’s throat, and the Russian gripped his boyfriend’s hair in one hand, swooping down to give him a bruising kiss.

“Is that enough of an answer for you?” The Russian whispered against his lips before kissing down the side of Otabek’s sharp jawline.

The Kazakh man groaned at the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips on his neck and tore at the younger man’s shirt, pulling it off of him in hurried motions. The cold air hit Yuri’s skin, making him shiver.

“Fair’s fair,” the Russian murmured, lifting Otabek from the bed slightly and tugging at his shirt. It joined Yuri’s assorted articles of clothing, forgotten on the ground.

The first contact of their bare chests together made the couple gasp, and Yuri fell down on the other man, kissing him frantically. Not all of his kisses made contact with Otabek’s mouth, as he kissed the older man’s cheeks, jaw, forehead, before returning to his lips.

Otabek’s hands grasped at Yuri’s back.

“Are you,” _kiss_ , “sure,” _kiss_ , “about this,” _kiss_ , “Yura?”

“ _Yes_ , Beka, I’m sure. If you ask me one more time, I swear you’ll have to deal with that,” Yuri pointed at the obvious bulge in Otabek’s jeans and the man blushed, “ _alone_.”

“Fine,” Otabek huffed jokingly. “I mean, I’m just trying to be a gentleman, here and- _ah_ ,” the Kazakh tried to lighten up the mood, but his comment quickly turned into a moan as Yuri pressed his open hand against the front of Otabek’s jeans.

“What was that, Beka?” Yuri asked innocently as he kissed and bit the older skater’s chest.

Otabek would have answered if it were not for the fact that Yuri started moving his hand up and down his length over the constraining fabric. His pants felt way too tight and his brain was failing in trying to form full sentences.

“Jeans. Off. _Now,”_ Otabek growled in between heavy breaths.

Yuri quickly got off Otabek’s lap and they both stood up on wobbly legs. Otabek stepped closer to the man in front of him, one hand wrapping around Yuri’s waist as he buried the other in his blond hair, kissing him again. He felt Yuri grab onto his shoulders and squeeze while Otabek’s hands traveled to the front of the younger boy’s jeans and popped the button open before unzipping them.

Yuri broke the kiss and kicked off his shoes. He shimmied out of his skin-tight jeans, a bad fashion choice in retrospect. Otabek helped him maintain his balance after he almost fell, gripping his shoulder. Yuri stopped moving, keeping his gaze on the floor, failing to hide the blush that crept up his chest all the way up to his cheeks and ears.

“Yura,” Otabek said his name in such an affectionate tone that Yuri finally looked up at him, embarrassment written all over his face; Otabek kissed his cheek. “Yura, it’s okay. Will you let me help you?”

Yuri nodded and allowed Otabek to guide him back to the bed, making him sit down on the edge of it. The Kazakh skater knelt down in front of him, his own cheeks coloring at the suggestive position, and slowly dragged Yuri’s jeans down his legs, getting rid of his socks in the process.

“Thank you,” Yuri mumbled, his voice quivering, while Otabek pressed kisses up his legs, stopping at his thighs.

The older man stood then just to bend down and press his lips against Yuri’s again. Even though he was enjoying the kiss, the blond frowned and reached out until his hands found Otabek’s hips. His fingers shook slightly as he unbuckled the other man’s belt and finally released him from his jeans, a shaky sigh making its way into the kiss.

Otabek stepped back and was able to pull down his much looser jeans without any assistance. He kicked off his shoes and socks, and finally stepped out of his pants.

The Kazakh grabbed Yuri’s hand and guided him to lie down in the middle of the bed; he quickly joined the Russian skater by lying on top of him. They resumed their frantic kissing as their hands explored the newly-exposed skin.

“What do you want to do, Yura?” Otabek whispered as he buried his face in Yuri’s neck as his hips started grinding down - at much too slow a pace in the younger man’s opinion.

Yuri parted his legs so that Otabek was lying in between them, and the change in angle had them both losing themselves in the feeling of just being together for a while, creating a dizzying friction against one another. Otabek raised his head, resting most of his weight on his forearms, and admired Yuri’s features scrunched up in pleasure.

The little noises that escaped the Russian’s mouth were driving Otabek crazy. He silenced the blond with another kiss, feeling like he was about to lose control, when Yuri moved his head back against the pillows, looking him in the eye.

“I’m not sure I’m ready to… go all the way tonight,” Yuri said, timidly, afraid to disappoint Otabek, who stilled his movements immediately.

“I’ll do whatever you feel comfortable with, Yura. Even if that means stopping now,” Otabek told him with a serious expression.

“No! I-I don’t want to stop, I…,” the blond trailed off, unable to voice his thoughts.

“Do you want me to touch you, Yura?” Otabek asked and brought a hand between their bodies to grab the other man through his boxers. Yuri moaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the added pressure of his boyfriend’s hand.

“ _Yes_ ,” was all Yuri managed to say as Otabek pushed his remaining layer down his legs a bit to get a better hold of his erection. Yuri buried his right hand in Otabek’s hair while his left one squeezed the Kazakh’s bicep as he moved his hand up and down, quickly learning what made Yuri’s toes curl.

Otabek couldn’t look away, switching between staring at Yuri’s face and then down at the way the blond had started thrusting upwards into his hand. Watching Yuri come undone as he touched him had already become Otabek’s favorite pastime.

The Russian skater tentatively reached out to the waistband of his boyfriend’s boxers, stroking him through the fabric. Beka growled and divested them both of their remaining clothes, flinging the boxers away as if offended by them. The image made Yuri chuckle for a second before he was brought back to gasping when he felt the other man’s hands stroking him again. Yuri’s hands traveled down too, feeling the Kazakh’s muscles contract underneath his fingertips as they went, and finally grabbed ahold of his member.

Yuri’s eyes grew wide. He’d known that Otabek was large from his hesitant touches before, but this was different. His mind went to places that he was not yet ready to explore, at least not tonight.

“Beka - I-I’m close, I-” Yuri gasped, feeling the telltale signs of his orgasm. Beka, however, had other ideas.

He kissed his way down the younger man’s body, nibbling here and there, and Yuri had no other choice but to release his hold on his boyfriend’s cock. Otabek finally reached Yuri’s throbbing erection, and before the Russian could say anything, Otabek swiped his tongue along the slit, licking up the precum that had gathered at the tip.

Yuri uttered an oath, and the older man grinned up at him, taking him into his mouth. The Russian’s hands reached out and grasped Otabek’s hair as he bobbed his head down Yuri’s length, taking him all the way into the wet heat of his mouth.

It didn’t take long before the young skater gasped out. “Beka, I’m going to-” he tried to warn the other man to pull him away, but Otabek didn’t stop, even when Yuri came, and he swallowed every drop. When the Russian was finished, Otabek released his member with a loud _pop_ , making Yuri groan and cover his face. The image was entirely too sexy for him, and he was probably going to remember it all too well when he traveled back home.

Yuri panted for a few seconds, coming down from his high. He had never come that hard in his life.

“Beka,” he whispered, reaching out and bringing the older skater up to lie next to him.

Otabek complied, touching Yuri’s body as he went and resettled between his legs. Once there, the Kazakh gave Yuri a chaste kiss with just a tentative swipe of his tongue prodding at his lower lip. The blond kissed back and opened his mouth, tasting himself in his boyfriend’s tongue. He felt his dick twitch again at that thought.

“Beka, that was...,” he trailed off, his words failing him at the moment.

“Mind-blowing?” Otabek asked, a goofy smile appearing on his face.

“If you hadn’t just sucked me off, I swear I’d smack you. That was an _awful_ joke,” the blond couldn’t help chuckling a little.

“And yet, here you are laughing at it,” Otabek observed, his erection pressing against Yuri’s thigh, begging for attention.

“I’m laughing at _you_ , not the joke. There’s a difference, _medvezhonok_ ,” the Russian replied haughtily, trying to keep a straight face.

“Did you just call me a teddy bear?” The Kazakh felt his heart racing at the cute pet name.

“And what if I did?” Yuri asked as his hand returned to his boyfriend’s length, stroking lazily. “Got a problem with that?”

Otabek hissed and rested his forehead on Yuri’s shoulder, moving his hips in time with the blond’s hand.

“I’ll take that as a no,” the Russian whispered as he bit Otabek’s earlobe, his tongue licking the spot soon after to soothe the sting.

The younger man could tell Otabek wasn’t going to last long after having neglected his own release to get Yuri off first. All it took was a few more tight strokes from his hand while his thumb teased the head, and then Otabek was coming over Yuri’s hand and stomach, the Russian’s name falling from his lips.

The Kazakh collapsed next to him, avoiding the mess he had just created. He gave himself a few seconds to try and get his breathing back to normal before getting up to grab a towel from the bathroom to clean themselves up. 

However, when Otabek returned to the bedroom, he stopped dead in his tracks. What he encountered, he was sure, was going to be stuck in his mind for the rest of his life. There, lying on his bed was Yuri Plisetsky, licking Otabek’s cum off his fingers as he made little appreciative sounds.

“Mmm.” Yuri glanced up at the older skater, a teasing look on his face as Otabek approached the bed slowly. “Thanks for dessert, Beka. That was delicious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Otabek Altin is currently unavailable. Please, leave a message, and he’ll try to contact you once his soul has returned to his body. Thank you!


End file.
